


Fifty Shades of JohnLock

by Zee_221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_221B/pseuds/Zee_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey but the characters are from Sherlock (BBC) revolving around Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.</p><p>When Sherlock first laid eyes on John, he knew that something big is about to change but he can't pinpoint what exactly that is...<br/>What is it about John Watson that makes him feel weird...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> So from the title, it's quite obvious of what I'm going to write but I'm not sure if it will be okay or not. This is my first time writing a fanfic of anything at all. Sorry to those who are super major fans of JohnLock for I will most likely screw this up pretty badly. Forgive me~ Comments on it would very much be appreciated. Thank you~ :D

Teaser : - 

He makes his way down the hallway from his room. He produces a key from his robe pocket as he approaches closer to his destination. He slid the key in and a faint 'click' sound is heard.With the flick of a switch, the lights flicked on, giving the room a dim glow which by now, gives Sherlock a relaxing after-effect. As Sherlock takes a tentative and careful step, he walks further into the room. His eyes roamed around the room and landed on the bed that was situated in the middle of the room. Memories of their first night together flashes through his mind. The corner of Sherlock's lips quirk up at that thought. He walks over to the bed, his fingertips brushing over the red satin sheets on the bed, continuing in his reverie of his cherished memory with him. 

In his whole life so far, no doubt that that was the most wonderful thing that has happened to him, with the man that got his heart within minutes of encounter. His smile grew wider as he sits on the side of the bed, closing his eyes to relive the memory again that played in his head.

"Good evening, Sherlock."

A deep, hoarse voice sounded from the door. Sherlock opens his eyes slowly, knowing exactly well who that is as he turns his attention to the figure leaning by the door frame.

There he stands, proud and full of confidence as always. Sherlock's face had a warm expression, laying his eyes on him, looking from his neck, to his jawline, to his sweet lips and finally looking to his deep blue eyes. He leaves his position from the door and makes his way over to Sherlock, their eyes locking with each other the whole time. The electric charge that was constantly felt between them was there, making Sherlock feel flustered but he manage to conceal it. As he reaches to the side of the bed, he is now standing in front of Sherlock in all his glory. Sherlock's head was now tilted up to look at him, their eyes still locked.

'There he is, my blogger, my man, my love...' Sherlock thought to himself with another smile trying to come up but he suppressed it into a grin.

As he gently grabs hold of Sherlock's chin, he leans down leaving only an inch between their faces with a grin plastered on his face. Sherlock's breath hitches as he felt his breath fanning gently over his face. Sherlock only manage to huff out a whisper of his name.

"John..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has finally meet the person he has not been expecting to cloud his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shitty summary XD I really do not know what to write for it and I would also like to apologize for delaying this so long. But I would like to thank my friend for actually encouraging me to continue this almost abandoned fanfic and so here it is. Chapter 1.
> 
> Comments are very very very much welcomed on this

Sherlock scowl with frustration at himself, looking in the mirror. “Damn my hair – it just wont behave!” Sherlock thinks to himself. “I should be continuing my experiments, not wasting my time going to meet Mycroft,” he said out loud this time. In the end he just ruffled his hair and was done with it. With his sexy natural curls, Sherlock looks good no matter how his hair is. He rolls his eyes in exasperation and walked out to the living room.

Grabbing his coat, gloves and his scarf, he walks out his door. As he made his way down the stairs, Sherlock meets with Mrs. Hudson.

“Oh, Sherlock. Going out again?”

“Yes, Mrs. Hudson,” he reply, flat-toned while wrapping himself with his scarf and wearing his gloves.

Sherlock opened the door and felt the chill of London air hitting his face. He gave another exasperated sigh at the trouble of meeting his brother rather than doing something more useful like solving a case but Lestrade hasn’t been contacting him. He held his hand up and hailed a cab with ease. He gets in and gave directions to the driver. Sherlock’s mind wanders off the entire cab ride and when the cab stops at the destination, he pays and was once again met by the cold, chilly air when he exited the cab. 

Everytime he is here, he always looks up at the huge twenty-story office building, all curved glass and steel, an architect’s utilitarian fantasy, with what is the name of the building again? Ahh who cares. Sherlock proceeds walking into the building and was met with the familiar glass, steel and white sandstone lobby. 

Behind a solid sandstone desk, is a well groomed, blonde young woman who smiles pleasantly at Sherlock. 

“Good af-”

“I’m here to meet Mycroft Holmes.” Sherlock cuts her off.

“Of course. Please sign in here, Mr. Holmes. You’ll want the-”

Sherlock walks away grabbing the visitor pass from her as she was handing it to him. As much as he finds it tedious to go through this, he has to because it is basic procedures. Nothing changes, he inwardly sighs. He walked over to the bank of elevators past the two security men. Even with their size, Sherlock was never intimidated by them.

Boring…is all that comes to his mind. He rides the elevator up to the 10th floor and got out as soon as the doors slide open revealing the usual sight of a double glass door in another large lobby – again all glass, steel and white sandstone. The receptionist was already standing up with a big smile on her face upon greeting Sherlock when he entered. It looks as if her day just got better with the sight of Sherlock. He ignored and walked past her knowing exactly where he is going. He sees Mycroft’s secretary Anthea and she nods at him.  
Sherlock didn’t bother knocking on the door, he opens the door straight away and took a seat on the single seater sofa which directly faces Mycroft.

“Hello, brother dear.” Mycroft greets.

“Hello Mycroft. It seems you have gained a few pounds again.” He remarks.

Mycroft only smiles at Sherlock’s usual remarks and gets to the point straight away.

“Mother has asked us to go back home for dinner for their wedding anniversary.” He leans back into his chair.

“What does that have anything to do with me?”

Mycroft sighs as he has already expected that answer from Sherlock.

“She wants all of us to be there to celebrate it with her and father.” 

“But I-”

“Stop being a child and just come. It’s only one dinner,” Mycroft said a little more sternly.

“Fine…” is all Sherlock says before standing up and leaving.

Right before Sherlock left…

“Oh and Sherlock.”

“What is it now?”

“Remember to get a gift for mother and father. It is their anniversary after all.”

“Of course.” He opens the door and leave the office. With his usual long strides, it doesn’t take him long to be out at the lobby again, once again ignoring the woman at the front desk and press the call button for the elevator.

Sherlock was relieved that there is nobody in the metal box other than him but it was short-lived when a group of men walked in on the 6th floor. He cursed inwardly at his luck and stood back in the corner of the lift to avoid contact with them. Upon reaching the Ground floor, he exits the elevator, pass the two security guards once again and was heading for the main door for exit to go back home to spend his time doing something useful.

While he was thinking about going home, he bumped into someone and before he lands on his butt, he felt a strong hand around his waist, holding him in place. He was surprised by this, as the man who helped Sherlock was a tad shorter than he was but yet he has such strength and stability to catch Sherlock.

“Are you alright?”

Sherlock was quick to compose himself, standing properly and cleared his throat before speaking.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” He looked at the man and was again surprised by the beautiful blue hues of the eyes the man in front of him possesses.

“Are you sure you are alright?”

“Yes, I am fine.” Sherlock straightened his coat.

The man, as he has only realized is John Watson. In the moments of his thoughts, he sees Mr. Watson bringing his hand up to him and Sherlock moved slightly avoiding his hand only to know that he was tightening the scarf around Sherlock’s neck.

“Be sure to stay warm out there. It’s rather quite chilly.”

He lets go of his scarf and walked past Sherlock with a bodyguard tailing behind him. He stood there for a moment before continuing his way through the revolving doors and back on the streets of London. For once, he welcomes the cold air of London, only to realize that his face was heated. He hailed a cab and went in. Throughout the entire cab ride, his mind wanders back to the man that held him in his arms and think about why was he so flustered just by being around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in 221B, Baker Street, Sherlock is seen to only be sitting in his chair, staring blankly into space. His mind is blank and nothing was going through it other than the eyes of John Watson. He was irritated with how often the man is appearing in his mind almost every minute of the day. Sometimes he can still feel John’s hands gripping his waist, holding him close.

As he found himself drifting off to that moment again, he stood up, annoyed with himself for thinking about him again, and walked to the kitchen thinking about what experiments can he do to distract his own mind from thinking much more about the man. But none came up for only John Watson kept making a return.

He cursed himself and decided to just sulk on the sofa with his legs curled up to his chest.

“John Watson…Why the hell do you keep appearing on my mind…” He said that out loud to himself and sighed loudly. Mrs. Hudson then knocked on the door before opening, “Sherlock. You’ve been holed up in your apartment for days now. Shouldn’t you be going out solving crimes or whatever it is you do?”

Sherlock didn’t even bother turning around to face her and replied, “Lestrade has not been giving me a call for any cases so there is no need for me to be going out at all.”

“I see. Alright then,” Mrs. Huson replied, turning around to go back down.

“Oh, and Sherlock,” she turned back to look at Sherlock. “Well, Mycroft called me to remind you of getting a gift?”

Sherlock heard what Mrs. Hudson said and sighed loudly once again as he tries to sit up properly. “Thank you, Mrs. Hudson,” he told her before standing up and walked towards the window that oversees Baker Street since he lives on the second floor. He was only generally looking around until he spotted a familiar blonde turning a corner into Baker Street. His eyes widened as he quickly strips off his dirty clothing and changed into new ones. He rushed to the door and down the stairs whilst wearing his coat, scarf and gloves.

Mrs. Hudson heard heavy footsteps but wasn’t quick enough to catch Sherlock to question him about his rush out the door. Sherlock opened the door, his coat half buttoned and scarf lazily done only to be met with the scene of John running into the middle of the road and bending down to grab hold of something small then ran over close to where he is.

John was breathing heavily as he tries to catch his breath from what he did. Sherlock quickly closes the door and tidied himself up. He breathes in and out a few times quickly to calm his wild beating heart and walks up over to where John is.

“Are you alright?” He started, genuinely concern as well as curious as to what it was he picked up on the road.

John Watson tilts his head just enough to see who it was that was talking to him and took note that it was the brunette he met the other day at the lobby.

“I’m fine,” he replied.

His voice is as hoarse and deep as Sherlock remembers it. Hearing him speak sends a shiver down his spine involuntarily, even Sherlock himself questions his reaction towards him. Sherlock then walked closer to take a look at the what was in his arm and it turned out to be a little black kitten.

It surprised Sherlock that someone like John would actually care about something so small whereby most people just passes by without a bat of an eye at the helpless creature. It somewhat moved Sherlock as he witnessed another side of John which he dares assume no one has ever seen before.

John Watson was not exactly an unknown man to public, owning a big company of his own, doing charities all around as well as appearing on various genres of magazines especially gossip magazines where they label him as the most eligible bachelor.

John stood up properly, holding the little black kitten in his hands ever so gently and stroked it. He took his scarf off and wrapped it around the kitten to keep it warm. He smiled when the kitten stopped shivering from the cold and was relaxed in his scarf. For a short moment, he forgot that Sherlock was there but reminded himself immediately as he turned to face him.

“So… er… do you need any help?” Sherlock tried to offer. “I think I will be fine. Just need to take care of this little fellow here,” he motioned his head towards the kitten. “I’ll be off then,” John said after a moment, starting to walk off in the direction he wanted to go.

Sherlock panicked as he heard what he said and tried to think of any excuse that can make him speak to John a little more. “Wait!” John stopped in his tracks and turned to Sherlock. “Yes?” He asked. “I-I…erm… would like to th-thank you for the incident the other day. You… You know? You caught me before I dropped on my arse and-“ He was cut off halfway by John’s deep chuckle at Sherlock’s stutter. He found it adorable.

“So you would like to treat me to something as thanks for catching you before you dropped on your arse?” He asked, finishing Sherlock’s question with a boyish smile on his face. Sherlock closed his open mouth and cleared his throat before replying, “ Precisely.”

“How’s about you come over to my office this Friday at noon for a cuppa with me?” John offered.

“That would be good,” Sherlock answered immediately.

“I’m sure you know where to find me. Just tell the receptionist your name.”

Sherlock didn’t think that John would know his name and so he somewhat introduced himself, “Oh. My name is-“  


“Sherlock Holmes. I know. I’ll see you this Friday.” John winked at Sherlock after he said that.

Sherlock’s mouth was open even after John disappeared from his sight. The way John said his name was like music to his ears and he couldn’t help but to smile, feeling a little giddy about it. He turned and walked back into his apartment. Sherlock made his way up the stairs, his steps rather slow which made Mrs. Hudson just stared at Sherlock who was smiling like a little boy. Sherlock has always been weird so Mrs. Hudson just lets him be.

He was welcomed back to the comfort of his room as he changed into his house clothes and laid on the couch, looking up at the ceiling blankly. This time, he welcomed all thoughts of John without annoyance or irritation that was felt these past few days. Sherlock was definitely looking forward to meeting John Watson again this Friday even if it’s just for tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have stopped this for a really long time and I am sorry about that. I promise I would try to write more of this as I continue on.
> 
> Feel free to leave me a comment about what you think of the story so far or what you hope would happen to John and Sherlock~
> 
> Cheers~ <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has arrived where Sherlock meets John again for their "date"

Sherlock almost repeated the same routine as he did a few days ago but as Friday comes close, he worries about menial things like how his hair should be, what clothes should he wear to meet John Watson.

He was never really one to care about his looks this much but he just couldn’t help himself when it comes to the man named John Watson. It still puzzles Sherlock’s mind as to why he only feels this way about John and no one else so far.

Like the other day, he just gives up and hope for his hair to look alright as he made his way out. He wore a purple shirt and black slacks. Since it was still cold out there, he took his coat, scarf and gloves as usual before he makes his way down the stairs. Mrs. Hudson was out to do some grocery shopping so he was at least glad that he doesn’t have to meet a questioning Mrs. Hudson about him finally getting out from the apartment after a few days.

He opened the door, facing the dreaded cold weather. Sherlock flipped the collar of his coat up before walking out completely and waited for a while before he spotted a cab to hail it. It stops in front of him and he starts making his way to the building he usually doesn’t like going to but as they neared it, his heart was starting to beat faster and he thinks to himself, “What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel nervous about meeting him?” He tried his best to shrug it off then did what he have to before going into the building.

The same procedures went through with him cutting off the receptionist and such but this time, he is taking the elevator up to the top floor to meet John Watson instead of the usual 10th floor to meet Mycroft. His heart now pounded as he closes his eyes to try to calm his heart down. Upon reaching the top floor with a ‘ding’ sound to indicate it, he slowly opened his eyes, took a deep breath and stepped out from the metal compartment. Everything looked pristine which was not a surprise to Sherlock. Even the receptionist there was rather more professional compared to the one that Mycroft had.

The blonde sitting by the desk stood up with a professional smile to greet Sherlock and clicked on a button that unlocks the glass door when he walks over to the doors. The woman then walked out from her desk and guided Sherlock to a sitting area.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Holmes but you will have to wait for Mr. Watson for a moment. Would you like a cup of water or tea while you wait?” She asked with courtesy.

He smiled a little and shook his head, declining her offer for a beverage. Sherlock couldn’t seem to find his voice to answer her because of his still pounding heart. He takes a seat in one of the plush one seater sofa. He crosses his legs and his fingers started tapping on the armrest thinking that would distract him but it only served to make him feel all the more anxious to meet the only thing, or rather person that has been bothering his mind, making him feel rather restless.

It wasn’t like him to be so unsettled as he fidgets around. It felt like a long time has passed when it was really only 5 minutes before another blonde which he assumes is his assistant walked over to Sherlock, “Mr. Watson will see you now.”

She waited for Sherlock to stand up before she walks ahead, leading the way to John’s office. He pursed his lips into a thin line thinking to himself, “This is only John Watson, nothing but an ordinary man.” She knocked on the door and announced, “Mr. Sherlock Holmes is here to see you.” She turned around and kept the door open for Sherlock to step in before stepping out herself and closing the door.

“Hello, Mr. Holmes,” his voice just the same as Sherlock remembered, deep and smooth, almost like velvet as he would describe it. He straightened his back, somehow even with just his voice, he can feel the authority in John’s voice. “Hello, Mr. Watson,” he replied back trying not to sound nervous.

John was standing by the floor to ceiling window that overlooks the city with his back turned towards Sherlock. He smiled to himself, managing to catch the slight tremble in Sherlock’s voice before he turns to face him.

“Please, have a seat Mr. Holmes,” his hand gestured over to the plush sofas that were the same as the sitting area outside. Sherlock was quick to walk over and sat in one of the one seater again. John wanted to chuckle at how Sherlock was but managed to hold down his laughter as he made his way to the sofas as well, sitting on the three seater which was adjacent to the one that Sherlock was sitting in.

“So how have you been, Mr. Holmes?”

Sherlock found it weird to be called ‘Mr. Holmes’ which made him replied with, “Please, it is weird to be called ‘Mr. Holmes’. Just call me Sherlock.” Only after a while did he realize he just let his mouth ran and it sounded a little rude even. His eyes widened as he averted his gaze from John, thinking he would be mad at how rude Sherlock was. John tried to keep an indifferent expression but he couldn’t hold it in any longer and bursts out in laughter. He could guess that Sherlock is a quirky fellow but he never expected him to be so direct about things.

He was surprised that John would laugh at what he said. “Did I say something stupid? Why is he laughing?” He thought to himself. As curiosity got the best of Sherlock, “So… What’s so funny?” Sherlock’s eyebrows scrunched up together.

John eventually stopped laughing and looked back at Sherlock, “You were so direct with things that I find it refreshing. No one has ever talked like that to me. Ever.” He laid back into the couch with a wide grin.

A blush was creeping up on Sherlock after knowing what John was laughing about. He looked away, biting his bottom lip cursing himself for letting his words slip out.

“Well, Sherlock. How have you been?” John asked him again.

Something about the way his name just rolls off of John’s tongue makes Sherlock want to hum in pleasure and close his eyes. John realizes that Sherlock’s guard was down for a short while but his face remains with a grin to hide the fact that he realizes it.

After noticing he didn’t answer John for quite some time, he cleared his throat and spoke, “I am fine. Thank you for asking.” And only after a short silence, he asked, “And you?”

“I am very much fine, Sherlock.”

Then the both of them went silent, while John looks all comfortable and composed sitting in silence, Sherlock wasn’t. His gaze kept wandering around, looking at his office, his own hands and in the end his eyes landed on John. Even after meeting the man for a few times, Sherlock can still just stare at him, eyeing every feature of John’s face. Beautiful blue eyes, strong jaw and even though he has quite thin lips, Sherlock can’t help but to think that they would be just as soft. When John realized Sherlock was staring at him, he smiled which got Sherlock’s attention upon realizing himself that he has been staring quite intently at John’s lips. He felt his face heat up once again making him feel a little too warm under the clothes he wore.

John could see that Sherlock was blushing and he couldn’t help but feel like it’s an accomplishment to make him blush. Of course, he does not say it out loud. He quite enjoys making Sherlock all flustered, he’s adorable when he is like that. Deciding it was enough teasing, he then stood up surprising Sherlock, making him look up at John as their eyes meet again.

“Let’s go for that cuppa, shall we?” John smiles at him, this time his teeth showing. 

His smile was a little crooked but it made him all the more attractive which also made Sherlock cuss in his mind because of John’s good looks. All Sherlock could offer was an awkward tight-lipped smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, ideas and inspiration come very slow to me. I would appreciate it if anyone commented about what you think of the story so far :) You can also comment on what you hope will happen in the future ~
> 
> Thanks again for those who read it~


End file.
